Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general classes: solid and wound. Solid golf balls include one-piece, two-piece (i.e., solid core and a cover), and multi-layer (i.e., solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers) golf balls. Wound golf balls typically include a solid, hollow, or fluid-filled center, surrounded by a tensioned elastomeric material, and a cover. Solid balls have traditionally been considered longer and more durable than wound balls, but also lack the preferred “feel” provided by the wound construction.
By altering ball construction and composition, manufacturers can vary a wide range of playing characteristics, such as compression, velocity, “feel,” and spin, each of which can be optimized for various playing abilities. In particular, a variety of core and cover layer(s) constructions, such as multi-layer balls having dual cover layers and/or dual core layers, have been investigated. These golf ball layers are typically constructed with a number of polymeric compositions and blends, including, but not limited to, polybutadiene rubber, polyurethanes, polyamides, and ethylene-based ionomers.
It is believed that blending nanoparticulate materials with these materials can improve the blend characteristics, such as dimensional stability, abrasion resistance, moisture transmission, and resiliency. Nanomaterials are unique because their size and shape can be selectively modified by chemical or other sources at an atomic or molecular level. These materials, therefore, provide novel and sometimes unusual material properties (even at lower loading levels), such as increased modulus (in some cases even lower hardness), elongation at break, optical property, barrier to moisture, abrasion resistance, low hysteresis, and surface appearance. These unique properties may then be transferred to a variety of golf ball components, such as those described herein.